I Wan'na Be Like You
|composer=Richard M. Sherman Robert B. Sherman |lyrics_by=Richard M. Sherman Robert B. Sherman |singer = King Louie (Louis Prima) Baloo (Phil Harris) |other_singer = Christopher Walken (2016) Lou Bega Smash Mouth Jonas Brothers Fall Out Boy |preceded_by="The Bare Necessities" |followed_by="Trust in Me" |video= The Jungle Book. I wanna be like you. King Louis}} "I Wan’na Be Like You (The Monkey Song)" is a song sung by King Louie, Baloo and Mowgli from Walt Disney's 1967 film, The Jungle Book. The song was sung by Louis Prima and written by songwriters Robert and Richard Sherman. King Louie performs the number in an attempt to share his plight with Mowgli, while simultaneously convincing the man-cub to help him become a man. At one point of the song, Baloo performs a scat duet with Louie. The scat lyrics, as said by Richard Sherman, are meaningless, having been completely ad-libbed by Prima and Harris; albeit during separate recording sessions. Lyrics Original Version= King Louie: Now I'm the king of the swingers, hooo-- The jungle VIP I've reached the top and had to stop And that's what botherin' me I wanna be a man, mancub And stroll right into town And be just like the other men I'm tired of monkeyin' around! Oh, ooh-bee-doo, (Oop-dee-wee) I wanna be like you-hu-hu (Hop-dee-doo-bee-do-bow) I wanna walk like you (Cheep) Talk like you (Cheep) To-o-oo! (Wee-bee-dee-bee-dee-boo) You'll see it's tru-u-ue (Shoo-be-dee-doo) An ape like me-e-e (Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee) Can learn to be Hu-u-uman To-o-oo! (Instrumental Bridge) Now don't try to kid me, mancub I made a deal with you What I desire is man's red fire To make my dream come true! Now give me the secret, mancub Come on, clue me what to do Give me the power of man's red flower So I can be like you! (Instrumental Bridge) Baloo: HEY! De-zop-ba-ronie Hap-da-dee-ba-lat Da-dat-dat-non Hey, a-baby-dot-doo Zaba-doo-doo-day-doo-bop Doo-boo-doo-day, ze-bonz Za-bop-bop-bobby King Louie: Za-bah-doo-dee! Baloo: Well, a-ree-bah-naza King Louie: He-beh-do-beh-doy Baloo: Well, a-lah-bah-zini King Louie: Wadahlabat-boodalabat Baloo: Seebahlalat-dodie King Louie: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh Baloo: Well, a-ha ha ha ha King Louie: Rrrrahr-rrrahr! Baloo: Gettin' mad, baby! Monkey: Hall-owallo-a-la la Baloo: Mahata alottado Monkey: Hodolata-deetle-do Baloo: Do-zootle-dot-dot-dot-dot-dot King Louie Gingle do doot do do do doot Baloo: Zeep-i-doo-da hab a daah Louie and Baloo (variously): You hoo hoo! (Oop-dee-wee) I wanna be like you-u-u! (Hop-dee-doo-bee-do-bow) I wanna walk like you! (Cheep) Talk like you (Cheep) To-o-oo! (Wee-bee-dee-bee-dee-boo) You'll see it's tru-u-ue! (Shoo-be-dee-doo) Someone like me-e-e (Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee) Flunkey: Can learn to be Like someone Like me Louie and Baloo (variously): (Take me home, daddy!) Can learn to be Like someone Like you (One more time!) Baloo: Yeah! Can learn to be Like someone Like me-e! Cee-de-do-bop-bop Bada-doodle Dot-andot-andot-andot-andot... (Man...) |-|Deleted verse= King Louie: I'll ape your mannerisms We'll be a set of twins No one can tell where a mancub ends And an orangutan begins And when I eat bananas I won't peel 'em with my feet 'cuz I'll become a man, mancub And get some ettiquette! Oh, ooh-bee-doo, (Oop-dee-wee) I wanna be like you-hu-hu (Hop-dee-doo-bee-do-bow) I wanna walk like you (Cheep) Talk like you (Cheep) To-o-oo! (Wee-bee-dee-bee-dee-boo) You'll see it's tru-u-ue (Shoo-be-dee-doo) An ape like me-e-e (Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee) Can learn to be Hu-u-uman To-o-oo! |-|Flik's Musical Adventure at Animal Kingdom= I wanna go to the jungle I wanna get out of town And dance to that crazy rhythm 'Til the sun goes down (Yeah!) I wanna climb through the treetops Swing myself back down And then jump, hop, be-bop I wanna monkey around Ooh-ooh-ooh I wanna be like you I wanna walk like you, talk like you, too You see it's true Someone like me Can learn to be like someone like you (scat verse) (Yeow! Come on!) If you're an ape or a monkey A chimp or a macaque You got that crazy body language Ooh, I wanna move like that I can't explain the attraction Mmm, but I guess it's true The more you seem to be like me The more I wanna be like you Ooh-ooh-ooh I wanna be like you I wanna walk like you, talk like you, too (Come on now!) You see it's true Someone like me Can learn to be like someone like you (Whoa-oh!) Ooh-ooh-ooh I wanna be like you I wanna walk like you, talk like you, too You see it's true Someone like me Can learn to be like someone like you (Yeah, I wanna be like you!) Can learn to be like someone like you (Yes, I can) Can learn to be (Learn to be) Like someone Someone like you! I wanna be like you, you wanna be like me You wanna be like me (Yes I do!) I wanna be like you, you wanna be like me I wanna be like you (2x) (Eee-yeow!) |-|The Jungle Book Groove Party= Welcome to my jungle I'm King Lou You want to dance with me Can you dance with me Now, I'm the king of the swingers, Oh, the jungle VIP, I've reached the top and had to stop, And that's what botherin' me. I wanna be a man, mancub, And stroll right into town, And be just like the other men, I'm tired of monkeyin' around! Oh, oobee doo, I wanna be like you, I wanna walk like you, Talk like you, too! You'll see it's true, An ape like me, Can learn to be human too. Now don't try to kid me, mancub, I made a deal with you. What I desire is man's red fire, To make my dream come true! Now give me the secret, mancub, Come on, Clue me what to do, Give me the power of man's red flower, So I can be like you! Oh, oobee doo, I wanna be like you, I wanna walk like you, Talk like you, too! You'll see it's true, An ape like me, Can learn to be human too Can you dance with me Can You Walk like Me Can You Talk like Me, ha ha Can You Walk like Me baby Can You Talk like Me, ow Can You Walk like Me Can You Talk like Me, ow walk like, talk like walk like, talk like me Can you dance with me Oh, oobee doo, I wanna be like you, I wanna walk like you, Talk like you, too! You'll see it's true, An ape like me, Can learn to be human too That's what I'm going do Oh, oobee doo, I wanna be like you, I wanna walk like you, Talk like you, too! You'll see it's true, An ape like me, Can learn to be human too Human too. ow Ahh Ahh Oh Ya |-|The Enchanted Tiki Room: Get the Fever!= Danno: Now you hip birdies swingers, top B-I-R-D's Now this old room was full of gloom The man that bothered me The snoring, sleepy tikis were giving us the blues But then you came and showed us how to wake up from the snooze Oh, ooh! We're gonna be like you! We're gonna move like you, prove like you too! Give us a clue: how to act like you To make it learn to be ooh... Man too! |-|2016 Version= Now I'm the king of the swingers, whoa The jungle VIP I've reached the top and had to stop And that's what botherin' me I wanna be a man, mancub And stroll right into town And be just like the other men I'm tired of monkeyin' around! Oh, ooh-bee-doo, I wanna be like you-hu-hu I wanna walk like you Talk like you To-o-oo! You'll see it's tru-u-ue Someone like me-e-e Can learn to be Like someone Like you-hu-hu! Now don't try to kid me, mancub I'll make a deal with you What I desire is man's red fire To make my dream come true! Now give me the secret, mancub Come on, clue me what to do Give me the power of man's red flower So I can be like you! Oh, ooh-bee-doo, I wanna be like you-hu-hu I wanna walk like you Talk like you To-o-oo! You'll see it's tru-u-ue Someone like me-e-e Can learn to be Like someone Like you-hu-hu! Now you might think it ridiculous That me, a Gigantopithecus Would ever dream, I'd like to team The likes of you, mancub But together, we'd have powers All the jungle's treasures ours I got desire, you've got the fire But the dream I dream takes two! So, oooh, I wanna be like you-hu-hu I wanna use that flame Just the same You can do it, too Oh, how magnifiecus it would be A Gigantopithecus like me Could learn to do Like you humans do Can learn to be Like someone Like you Can learn to be Like someone Like me! Videos Lou Bega - I Wanna Be Like You Christopher Walken - I Wan'na Be Like You Disney Sing Along Songs I Wan'na Be Like You KARAOKE I Wanna Be Like You (Mickey's Fun Songs) Other versions Trivia * During the writing of the song, the Sherman Brothers originally wrote the back and forth scat between Baloo and Louie to be "answer-answer". Dick eventually told Phil Harris to make up his own answers to Louis Prima's phrases, leading to him saying "Gettin' mad, baby!" after Prima growled. * It was parodied in House of Mouse as I Wanna Be Like M-O-You. es:I Wanna Be Like You fr:Être un homme comme vous nl:Ik Ben Net Als Jij ru:Как ты я стать хочу Category:Songs Category:The Jungle Book songs Category:Sherman Brothers songs Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Group songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Closing songs Category:Disney Crossy Road songs Category:Featured songs Category:Mickey's Fun Songs songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Enchanted Tiki Room songs